


red wings

by teratoboii



Category: Original Work
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teratoboii/pseuds/teratoboii
Summary: You didn’t expect to end up pinned against the brick wall of an alley with a vampire whispering sweet nothings in your ear when you left your house this evening; especially notthistime of month. You certainly didn’t expect to end up pinned against the brick wall of an alley with a vampirepropositioningyou.





	red wings

You didn’t expect to end up pinned against the brick wall of an alley with a vampire whispering sweet nothings in your ear when you left your house this evening; especially not _this_ time of month. You certainly didn’t expect to end up pinned against the brick wall of an alley with a vampire _propositioning_ you.

“Sweetheart, I must tell you… you smell _delicious_.” He murmured, lips brushing your neck as he lowered his head. He opened one eye, lips curved into the slightest of smirks. “I know how troublesome something like _that_ could be… Maybe I could help?” 

You can’t help the shiver that shoots through you, making you whimper. This has to be a wet dream, because there is _no way_ real life is going to score a bingo on your weird kink sheet. The scrape of brick against your back begs to differ. You swallow thickly, trembling as you finally stammer out an answer. 

“S-sure.” Your voice comes out as little more than a whisper. The vampire hums a laugh, pressing a kiss to your neck. Your pulse flutters, and he laughs again, slowly sinking to his knees. The pulsing music of the club you’re pressed against matches your heartbeat as long, nimble fingers undid the button of your pants, tugging them and your underwear down. 

He takes a deep breath in, and you flush brightly at the noise _he_ makes, turning your head to stare resolutely at the sky. 

“If you want me to stop, darling, just tell me,” He said. You glance down, and the soft, sincere look on his face makes your heart melt a little. 

“No, it’s okay. Please keep going?” You ask, hoping you don't sound as desperate as you feel. He flashes you a fanged smile, helping you step out of your pants before he easily lifts you, resting your thighs on his shoulders. You gasp at the casual display of strength, but by the smug little grin he shoots you, that was _completely_ intentional. 

You look back up at the sky as he leans forward and licks a long, slow stripe up your slit to your cock. Your hips twitch into the sensation, a soft gasp escaping you as he repeated the motion. You threw one arm over your eyes as the other snapped down to tangle in his hair as the vampire makes to pull away. 

“Don’t stop!” You snapped, looking down at him from under your arm. He grinned at you. 

“I wasn’t. I was going to tell you that you taste as good as you smell.” He purred, before simply nudging your legs further apart and leaning in to continue his affections. You flush at the words, shivering as he drags his tongue over your cock. 

His tongue is longer than you expected, and it makes you keen when he thrusts it into you. You can hear him swallow, and you _feel_ more then _hear_ the moan that escapes him. Your hips grind against his mouth, backing arching as the bridge of his nose bumps your cock. 

You’ve been horny all day and this is just the icing on the cake, slick tongue and hot mouth on already sensitive skin setting you on fire. The feeling of his tongue fucking into you slowly, and the moans vibrating against your sex and up into your cock makes you squirm, moaning brokenly into the empty alley. You can fee the way his breath comes in shorter, attentions speeding up as you jerk and writhe in his grip. The dig of his nails in your thighs makes you moan, head falling forward and hand tightening in his hair. It's good, body so hot you feel like you're _melting_. 

You can’t help the shout that rips from you as he wraps his lips around your cock and sucks _hard_. It’s like a sucker punch, throwing you off the edge. Your hips jerk, toes curling as you come, whining loudly as he continues to lap at your slit, working you through your orgasm. 

“S-Stop,” You finally mutter when it gets to be too much, pushing at his head. He pulled away, flashing you a dazzling smile as he set you down on the ground. You stare for a moment, words failing you as you take in his appearance. 

“Yo-You’ve got some blood on your shirt.” You say, lamely. He has a lot more blood on him then that, face smeared ear to ear in blood, down his chin and even his throat. He glances down, then laughs softly to himself. 

“Ah, I apologize. I always have been a… _messy eater_.” He winks at you, and you flush bright red. 

Without another word, he stands, stretching for a moment before he reaches down and helps you back into your pants. Once you’re dressed once again, he turned on a heel and disappeared into the night, leaving you weak kneed and fucked out in the dark of the alley. 


End file.
